Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver module and an optical cable module, and more particularly to a compact optical module having a high-density packaging.
Description of Prior Art
At present, the demand for computing devices continues to rise, even as the demand for computing devices to achieve higher performance also rises. However, conventional electrical I/O (input/output) signaling is not expected to keep pace with the demand for performance increases, especially for future high performance computing expectations. Currently, I/O signals are sent electrically to and from the processor through the board and out to peripheral devices. Electrical signals must pass through solder joints, cables, and other electrical conductors. Therefore, electrical signal rates are limited by the electrical characteristics of the electrical connectors.
The optical fiber transmission system replaces the traditional communication transmission system gradually. The optical fiber transmission system does not have bandwidth limitation, and also has advantages of high speed. transmission, long transmission distance, its material not interfered by the electromagnetic wave. Therefore, present electronic industrial performs research toward optical fiber transmission which will become the mainstream in the future.
While the use of optical interconnections is finding increasing use in computing devices, currently the components used for optical signaling require special processing that increases the cost and complexity of system manufactufing. For example, in recent years, the optical modules such as optical transceiver are required to be further down-sized. However, due to a decreased area of a substrate, a high-density packaging of components becomes difficult.